


[ART] Still So Far Away (A Wilde Week 2020)

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: sound disagrees with the roots and treesdying to glimpse the day, heyi've tasted gravel and I've washed it awaybut I'm still so far away, okayMoments missed.
Relationships: Azu & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Zolf

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - "Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."   
> Forgiveness | ~~Revenge~~ | ~~Apathy~~


	2. Day 2: Cel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - “Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us.”  
>  ~~Remembering~~ | Forgetting | Recording
> 
> ... Got kinda vague today. Ssshhhhh. 8D


	3. Day 3: Hamid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - "One should always eat muffins quite calmly. It is the only way to eat them."  
>  ~~Feast~~ | ~~Hunger~~ | Treats


	4. Day 4: Grizzop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - "To live is the rarest thing in the world."  
>  ~~Life~~ | ~~Death~~ | Survival


	5. Day 5: Azu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - "Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious"  
>  ~~Meritocrats/Harlequins~~ | Virtues | ~~Viciousness~~


	6. Day 6: Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.”   
> ~~Betrayal~~ | Loyalty | ~~Blood~~


	7. Day 7: Bertie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."  
> Truth | Lies | ~~Omissions~~


End file.
